The Cooper-Fowler Discussion
by Lizzie73
Summary: Sheldon and Amy have a little fight, but it ends on a really special way. One short. Shamy


Sheldon and Amy were sitting on Sheldon's couch watching _The Avengers. _They had had Chinese food for dinner and there were a couple of mugs with herbal tea on the coffee table, as usual.

"Waoh, that scene was really good" Amy said with a chuckle after the scene where Hulk kicks Loki's ass.

"Oh, yes; it is really good. It's my favorite" Sheldon agreed laughing too and looking at the screen.

Once the movie was over, Sheldon got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You know? Even when I'm not a superhero fan as you guys are, I found the movie amusing and entertaining" Amy said, still sitting on the couch.

"I knew you'd like it. However, it is certainly not the best movie" Sheldon said sitting back next to Amy. He handed her one bottle of water.

"You don't like it?" Amy asked him.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. It's good, but not as much as I expected. Of course I would've done it better"

"I bet you would. But I really enjoyed it, anyway" Amy said.

"I'm glad. Does it mean that you're going to the next Comic-Con with me dressed as the Black Widowed?" he asked her, expecting her saying yes.

Amy looked at him, took a deep breath and said:

"I don't know Sheldon. I'm in a middle of a really important experiment with monkeys right now and I don't think I'll be able to get a couple of days out off work just to dress as a fictional character and go to San Diego".

"But you promised you will go with me!" Sheldon replied upset.

"I didn't say I would go, I said that I was going to think about it, Sheldon". She said, in response.

"Come on, Amy. Don't make me beg you, you know I don't do that" he said looking directly at her with wide open eyes.

"I'm not asking you to beg me. I'm just saying that I'm not going. I'm sorry, Sheldon, but I cannot go this time".

"Alright, you want me to beg you? Okay, please please please please, Amy". Sheldon insisted like a little child.

"Sheldon don't do this. I promise that no matter what, I'll go with you next year". She said, hoping he would understand.

Sheldon looked down, sadly. He really wanted to go with Amy to Comic-Con and dress as Black Widowed, so he could go as Captain America. He was really excited.

"Oh I see. Well, then I guess I'll have to sell the costumes that I already bought for us on E-bay" Sheldon stood up and walked towards his bedroom to get the costumes from his closet.

"Wait, you already got the costumes?" Amy asked him, standing up too and taking him by his arm.

"Yes, I did. I was sure you were going with me and I asked Stuart to get them. I paid him and he gave them to me.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that" Amy said, now a little ashamed of denying his invitation after he paid for the costumes.

"Yes, I had. Did you actually think we were going to Comic-Con without a costume? Honestly, Amy, you don't anything about this, do you?" he asked her raising his brows and then going back to his bedroom.

Amy sat down on the couch, reconsidering the idea of going with Sheldon to San Diego. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad; the rest of the guys were going too, and Sheldon was the only one that invited his girlfriend, and when Amy knew this sort of things were only for the guys. Perhaps Sheldon did want to spend some time with her. And it was going to be only a weekend, she did have a lot of work to do those days, but on the weekend nobody actually was going to work, right? So, taking back what she had said to Sheldon before, she decided to go with him.

Sheldon came back with two long plastic bags that Amy assumed they kept the costumes inside.

"At least help me to take some photos of the Black Widowed costume and I'll sell it on the internet". Sheldon said taking his phone out of the pocket and sitting down again.

"That is not going to be necessary, Sheldon. I thought about it and I've decided to go" She told him.

Sheldon looked at her, surprised and pleased.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, well, this means a lot to you, and you already got the costumes so, why not?" Amy said.

Sheldon's face lighted up and he smiled at her.

"Oh, dear Lord! Oh Amy, thank you so much. Oh, this is gonna be great! No, you're great! Oh, Amy I l…" he started to said and then he shut up, pressing his lips against each other, tightly. What was he gonna say? Was he really gonna say that he…? He hoped Amy had skipped this, but it was already late. She looked at him, shocked, but she seemed happily, though, really happy.

"What? What did you say, Sheldon?" she asked him, leaning a bit on the couch towards Sheldon's face.

"Nothing, I just say thank you. Thank you for doing this" he said.

"Yes, but you were gonna said something else, weren't you?"

"No, that's all I had to say". Sheldon told her back, he was getting nervous, trying to come up with a way to get out of this one.

"No, you say I l…, You what?". She continued.

"Oh that! Yes, I say _I'll… _And hum, I meant _I'll… _eat the rest of the dumplings". He said quickly, grabbing the plate with a half-eaten dumpling from the coffee table.

"No, Sheldon, you were gonna something different. What was it?" she asked him again.

"Nothing" Sheldon said, getting mad.

"Say it, Sheldon" Amy said, firmly.

"No" he refused.

"Say it!". This time, she didn't tell him to do so, she ordered him to say it.

"No" Sheldon repeated and he stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Why it is so hard to say it, Sheldon?" Amy asked him standing up as well.

"Say what?" he asked.

"You know what, about your feelings!"

"I don't know what are you talking about" Sheldon said.

Amy was getting frustrated and so was Sheldon. Why the hell it was so hard for him to say that he loved her? Amy knew that was what Sheldon was gonna say, but she wanted to hear him from his lips. And Sheldon knew it too, and he also knew that Amy knew.

"Yes you know!" She accused him.

"How do you know what I know?!"

"I can see it in your face, Sheldon!" She said out loud.

"Then, if you already "know" that, why do you want me to say it, Amy? Why?" he asked her.

"Oh, so you DO know! You know what I'm talking about, don't you? SAY IT!" she ordered again.

"NO!" Sheldon yelled at her

"WHY NOT?" she asked him, yelling back at him too.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO". He said, walking around the living room trying to get away from Amy. Amy started to follow him all over the place.

"SAY IT, SHELDON, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST SAY IT!" She yelled.

"NO!" he refused again. At this point, they both were very upset, and frustrated. They were yelling at each other really loud and the tension between them could've been easily cut off with a knife.

"SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT" she repeated, she wasn't going to knuckle under until she heard it.

"OKAY, YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT? FINE! I LOVE YOU, AMY! OKAY? I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE THE MOST EXTRAORDINARY PERSON I'VE EVER MET AND I FEEL REALLY LUCKY TO HAVE YOU IN MY LIFE! OKAY?" Sheldon yelled it so loud that he would've bet that people on the street heard him, but he didn't care anymore. His hands were shaking and he felt like if his legs were suddenly made of Jell-O.

"I love you, Amy, I really do". He said, more calmly now. To tell the truth, it felt so good to finally get those feelings out of his chest.

Amy was speechless. She knew that Sheldon was going to say that he loved her, but she didn't expect a whole speech at all. He had totally taken her by surprise. She was excited, she was happy, she was moved and so melted inside. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Oh, look at that, Sheldon the robot Cooper has feelings, ha ha ha" Sheldon mocked of himself. Amy didn't speak.

"Aren't you gonna say anything, Amy?" he asked her.

"Oh, dear Lord, what else do you want for me?" he stared seeing that Amy was still speechless. I already to…" he continued, but he was interrupted when Amy ran towards him through the living room and kissed him on the lips. Sheldon was completely shocked, but he kissed her back, pleased. She put her hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her and he even lifted her up from the floor a little bit. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but it was cute, tender and so full of love, for sure. They kissed for a few seconds and then they broke the kiss. Sheldon put Amy back on the floor, he was still with his eyes closed and Amy put her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you, too, Sheldon" she said, looking at her boyfriend. He opened his eyes and his gaze met hers.

"Wasn't that hard, was it?" Amy asked him, with a smile appearing on the corner of her lips.

"Oh, you're such a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler" he said before kissing her again.


End file.
